galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonas Stryker (D8)
Supreme Admiral Jonas Ingram Stryker is a character from Battlestar Leonidas. He is base on Wes Imlay's character of the same name and have a very similar backstories. See Jonas Stryker (D5) Background Jonas Ingram Stryker was born on Aquaria, Ninety - Nine years before the fall. Jonas was born to William and Caroline Stryker. At the time of Cylon revolt he was a Colonel and the executive officer on the Aquaria Battleship Aquarius. After the death of the commanding officers, Commander Alan Wallace, Colonel Stryker assumes command and help to halted the Cylon attack agaisnt Aquaria. Admiral Stryker is later pust in command of the combine colonies fleet and those created the Colonial Fleet. Cylon War Early in the war, each colony learn that alone they couldn't defeat the Cylon, so a radical ideas was thought up by Admiral Stryker. His idea was to created a single combine Military, his name that military the Colonial Military, that would has a Colonial Navy with a Colonial Fleet and a Colonial Army. The Colonial Fleet would be make-up of the entire twelve colony currently Fleet. Even those this ideas meet with wide spread support, Admiral Stryker next idea didn’t meet with such support. Stryker idea to create a single government for all twelve colonies; the idea didn’t not sit well with anyone. Caprica and Gemenon, Sagittaron didn’t want to be rule by the same government, however early in the war, the Battle of Artemisiun Strait, which saw the Cylon inflicted great losses on the Colonial Fleet and leading to many of the twelve words, calling for a single united government. Aquaria, Aerilon, Canceron, and Libran, first sign the document in Aquarius City, which because the temporal capital of the First Colonial Government. Four weeks later, Picon, LeonisScorpia, and Virgon join and those was born the Second Colonial Government, with its new capital been on Luminere, Leonis, after Aquarius City was nukes by the Cylon during the Second Battle of Aquaria. Three month later, Gemenon, Sagittaron, and Tauron join the Colonial government and those was born the Third Colonial Government. Caprica, the sole remain independent colony, however finally join the Colonial Government, on that day which became known as Colonial Day, the Twelve Colonies of Kobol was officially born, some 52 years ago. It took six months from the time the Cylon revolted to Caprica joining for Stryker to created a single Colonial government and after much debate the new Capital was move from Liminere, Leonis, to Caprica City, Caprica where it had remain till today even those the Colonial Fleet Headquarters remain on Picon in the City of Kios. Post Cylon War After the war, Stryker settle on Picon, marry has children and grandchildren. Four years before the fall and at the ages of Ninety - Five, Stryker spoke out against the promoted of Commander Scott Tolan to Rear Admril says, "It was a dark day for the Colonial Fleet when a Tolan makes a Flag Offcier." He was pass away a years later at the ages of Ninety - Six. Stryker retired from the Colonial Military officially 12/31/1988 A.E; twelve years B.O.H. Stryler died on 11/2/1997 A.E, four days after his 96th birthday. Operation Downfall Stryker's was the driving force behind Arthur's military coup d'etat, Operation Downfall. Choosing him for the it over Stryker's grandson because Stryker's felt Arthur was better for the position. Stryker retire in order to start perpare Arthur's faction what was original only going after the civilian government however after the promoted of Scott Tolan to Rear Admiral, Stryker felt like the Admiralty should also be destroyed. Family Jonas marriage a woman from Picon name Elizabeth around the time of the Cylon revolt. Elizabeth was from Picon and because of that Jonas settle in her home town of Kios what lead to the Fleet Headquarters and Fleet Academy been place there. Jonas and Elizabeth had five children together, three girls and two boys. Jonas and Elizabeth argree to live on Picon so Elizabeth could be close to her family however Jonas got his wish and would be burial on Aquaria with his wife beside him. Children Tonya Stryker born 48 BTF Cedric Stryker born 42 BTF Claudia Stryker born 40 BTF Juliette Stryker born 38 BTF Alan Stryker born 32 BTF: Name After Commander Alan Wallace. Alan would go on to service in the Colonial Military, the only child of Stryker to do so, however he was force to retire after an injury with the rank of Major. He now live on Aquaria and is the only member of the Stryker family to live on his father home colony what make his father very happy as he now had a reason to visit Aquaria. Jonas would spend much of his time during his last years on Aquaria with Alan, his wife and his granddaughter. He is aslo Mayor of Hyperion Bay and is marry to a woman name Lauren have currently have five daughters. Grand Children Tonya marry Glen Ferguson and had three children Jonas Carl 24 BTF; Mandy 18 BTF; and Robert 16 BTF. However shortly before the birth of Robert Tonya and Glen divorce leading to Tonya going back and used her madien name Stryker and that is the name all of her children used. Carl is the only one who really know his father as Mandy and Robert have never seen him before. Cedric marry a woman name Emilia and had four children Paul 22 BTF; Joseph 20 BTF; Georgia 16 BTF; and Elizabeth 14 BTF name after her grandmother. Claudia marry Randall Holland and her and her children used the last name of Stryker-Holland. Alana 17 BTF; Jordan 15 BTF; Archibald commanly call Artie 13 BTF; Tony 12 BTF Juliette marry Wesley Shepherd and used the last name of Stryker-Shepherd and have three children Julia 15 BTF; Mia 12 BTF; Ryan 10 BTF Alan Stryker and Lauren Stryker and have five daughter together Sarah, Rachel and Rebecca born 8 BTF and Carly and Kenly born 6 BTF. Arthur Wallace Stryker is very close to Arthur Wallace because of Stryker connect to Alan Wallace. 'Stryker Doctrine' During the Cylon War, Admiral Stryker wrote a list of rules that became known at the Stryker Doctrine 1: Even those the Cylon are machine never underestimate them or assume anything about their behavior. 2: Cylon will always have you outnumber, get over it…so must rely on better tactics and strategy. 3: Do not fight long battle with the Cylon…longer the battle more it favor the Cylon. 4: Battlestar should never be unescorted by anti-fighter warships leave them more vulnerable to attack by Cylon Raiders or enemy fighters. 5: Battlestar should range from light to heavy, never built only one type; Lighter Battlestar should be built in greater number with Heavier be fewer but used as command ships. 6: The Colonial Fleet should always maintain two hundred and forty Battlestar; any less will not allow a war to be fought both on the offense and defense sides. 7: Never fight a purely defense war, as the war will only in a defeat. 8: No computer’s network, all computer should operate independent from each others; network’s computer are too easy hack by the Cylon. 9: Strike Fast, Strike Hard, Strike Often. 10: Move Fast, Think Faster you will live longer that way. 11: War is a risk; if you are unwilling to take risk during the war then there is no point in fighting that war because you have already lost the war. Unofficial Rules 12: Never trust a Tolan '' At the time of the Fall, several of Stryker's rules had been violated, primarly rules six, as the Colonial Fleet only had one hundred and twenty Battlestar and rules eight, since all modern Battlestar had computer's network. Stryker (Ships) Two ships has been named for Stryker, the first one was an Orion Class Battlestar and the second is a Stryker Subclass (Titan Class) Battlestar. Legacy ''Note Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Dimension Eight Category:Battlestar Leonidas Universe Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Colonial Personnel Category:Humans Category:Stub-Working on it